The present invention pertains to new products: polyester amides and polyether thioether ester amides of the formula ##STR2## in which a designates a polyamide sequence and B is a structure containing a thio functional group.
These polyester amides and polyether thioether ester amides are prepared by reacting a dicarboxylic polyamide with a thioether glycol or a polyether thioether diol.
The presence of the thio functional group in the polymer obtained leads to a polyamide characterized by resistance to solvents contrary to the prior-art polyamides prepared by reacting a dicarboxylic polyamide with a simple hydroxylated polyoxyalkylene glycol, as described in French Patent Nos. 2,401,947 and 2,273,021. These prior-art polyamides have the disadvantage of swelling in solvents, especially if the percentage of the polyether sequences in the polymer is high.